


Roomies

by Scrawlix



Series: Scrawlix's Marvelous Marvel Drabble Dribbles. [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 00:50:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3709009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scrawlix/pseuds/Scrawlix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve moves into the Avengers tower but is shocked to see the room that Tony has picked out for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roomies

**Author's Note:**

> Attack of the Plot Bunnies drabble challenge. :) Theme; Opulence.

It was all lost on Steve. He stood in the room and circled it for what seemed like the twentieth time while he tried to figure out what to say. While he tried to figure out what this show of wealth made him feel. He ran his hands through his cornsilk colored hair and then pat it down in a nervous movement. He was sure that just the cost of the bedsheets alone would have been enough to feed a small family for a month. Gold leaf and marble, fine silks and handwoven oriental rugs. It was all too much. 

He glanced at the man who was leaning against a doorframe with his arms crossed over his broad chest. There was a bored look in his eyes, like this was just another day in the life of Tony Stark and Steve figured that perhaps it was. Steve was a good old fashioned American boy- give him a lumpy bed and threadbare sheets any day of the week. 

"Ah… Tony…" He scratched his jaw, trying to conjure the words that would appropriately convey is shock while not hurting the man's feelings. "I'm- I'm… flattered that you think I deserve this…It's opulent..."

Tilting his head, Tony frowned, "You mean, you don't like it?"

"Ah... " He hated it. Every inch of it. Every ounce of teak wood and marble accent. Every shred of dupioni silk and high thread count cotton. This was an affront. An insult. And what made it worse was the obviousness of the gesture. Tony didn't know him at all. 

"I get it. You're overwhelmed with gratitude. I'll leave you alone to let it all sink in. This is yours, buddy. You earned it."

Panic set in and Steve reached out, catching Tony's sleeve as he turned to go, "Don't you dare."

Eyebrows arched in surprise, Tony asked, "No need to be shy. When you find the words, you can text 'em to me. You do know how to text, right? SHIELD got that far in your tech training, right?"

"Are you kidding- is this a joke?" 

"I just thought I'd give you this extravagant gesture of my undying love…"

Steve blinked, "Love?"

Tony's chin dropped to his chest, his shoulders shook silently. After a few moments, he looked up at Steve, eyes shining with mirth, "Oh my God, I can't believe you'd think I'd…" He tilted his head back and laughed.

His stomach dropped and Steve felt embarrassment heat his cheeks, "Forget I said anything. It's- It's… great. Thanks."

"You'd actually think I'd let you stay in this awful room. I can hear the righteous indignation burning in your all-American heart." He grabbed Steve's hand and pulled him out of the room, still laughing. He opened the door to a new room and stood back, letting the taller man stroll in. It was much simpler and there wasn't a hint of ostentation in its design. 

Steve rubbed his face, "Seriously, why do you have a room--!" Before he could finish his sentence, strong arms wrapped around his waist and Tony's mouth caught his. Calloused hands reached up to cup his clean shaven jaw, "This is my room."

"Your room." Steve frowned, "But then, where am I staying?"

"Here."

Not comprehending for a moment, Steve looked down at the man he had wrapped in his arms. Then it dawned and his eyebrows shot up in surprise, "Oh!"

"Now he gets it." Tony rolled his eyes, leaning in for another kiss.


End file.
